ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:TR-116 rifle
Is it me or does this look like the rifle for Star Trek: Elite Force II? - :I suppose it has a mild resemblance to the "Federation Assault Rifle" from Elite Force II. Despite the name, that weapon operates like a shotgun, with a spread, but is an energy weapon (I believe it is described as plasma based). Also, while the TR-116 looks like two barrels stacked vertically, the "Federation Assault Rifle" looked like two barrels side by side. --OuroborosCobra 07:18, 29 May 2006 (UTC) Removed comment The following was added to the apocrypha section by KetracelWhiteJunkie, but it is a personal comment that was probably meant to be placed here, so here is where I'll move it. As it is now, it does not belong in either the main article or the apocrypha section. --From Andoria with Love 23:44, 19 February 2006 (UTC) :I would assume that the Borg hadn't the time to adapt to the holographic bullets fired by Picard, but they were in no way a projectile weapon, they fired energy in the form of photons and force fields, given sufficient time the Borg shield would have adapted to that type of attack. The tritanium bullets also would have been adaptable too in the episode they had adapted to being struck by a piece of metal that Worf was brandishing. Their shields are basically forcefields, and a force field can definitely stop matter. Isn't it possible that projectile weapons are not effective against the Borg due their armored body plating? The Borg that Picard killed on the holodeck in First Contact were recently assimilated members of his own crew - it's possible they hadn't been entirely retrofit with all their Borg goodies yet, including armor. :They looked to be completely covered in armor. He had to dig through it. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:04, 30 August 2006 (UTC) ::But I would think you'd have a better chance taking a Borg on with a bullet than with somthing it could adapt to. Starfleet made a mistake...--CaptainCaca 18:01, 9 September 2006 (UTC) :::The effectiveness of kinetic energy weapons is already discussed in the background of this article, including non-canon use against the Borg. --OuroborosCobra talk 18:08, 9 September 2006 (UTC) If the borg DID eventually adapt to projectile weapons over time, could one switch back and forth between a ballistic weapon and a phaser? This is running with the assumption that the shield properties would have to be significantly altered to stop either attack. Just a thought. :::I don't think we have reason to believe that the Borg stop being able to adapt against one type of weapon so that they can adapt against another. Otherwise, you think that they would stop being able to adapt against some of the phaser frequencies so that they can adapt against others. The whole idea would seem like a serious flaw in design to me. --OuroborosCobra talk 12:23, 19 October 2006 (UTC) ::::Hmm. I suppose so. I just assumed that ballistic weaponry and energy weaponry required different shield types to stop. That statement kind of begs the question of why only certain frequncies are blocked cumulatively, while just blocking all of them fromt the start would be more prudent. I mean, assuming the Feds keep changing frequencies during a prolonged battle, it seems like blocking all of them is an eventuality. My argument comes in when some blueshirt decides, "Hmm. Our phasers don't work anymore. What about replicating some Tommy guns, like that bald dude did that one time?" Assuming that bullets OUTSIDE the holodeck work, and enough borg survived that new step in the "arms race," would they eventually create a shield to defend against THAT weapon, too? I could carry it on...I mean, the crew could grab phasers and run through all those frequencies, then all kinds of ballistic weapons, then...I dunno...replicated Romulan disruptors THEIR frequencies, then as a last resort, Celine Dion CDs. But by that point, either all the borg would have been fragged, or the ship would be assimilated. This is all from a fanciful "how far could it go?" standpoint, and someone with a lot of free time. :) Chemically fired round Anyone got any more info on how this works? It's been a while since i've seen the episode featuring the TR-116 (ds9, field of fire) and have been quite interested in how it fires ammunition. Chemically-fired isn't very descriptive. :I don't believe that the episode went into any further detail. --OuroborosCobra talk 12:22, 9 November 2007 (UTC) ::Isn't that meant to imply it's the same mechanism as real assault rifles? :::The combustion of gunpowder is a chemical reaction. Use your imagination because nothing more was said onscreen. --TribbleFurSuit 03:30, 1 July 2008 (UTC) the concept art shows a distinct rifle cartrege. john eaves also stated in his blog that it had a thirty calaber chamber. so this this rifle from two centuries in the future is identical(minus the transporter bit )to most of the rifles used in world war 1 and 2 00:21, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Ambidexterity As opposed to phasers and phaser rifles, the TR-116 must be loaded with cartridges, fired cartridge cases must be ejected from it, etc. In the real world, the construction of these mechanisms often makes firearms difficult, sometimes even impossible, to use in a left-handed fashion. Therefore, it is interesting to note that the TR-116 seems fully ambidextrous. – Ulrik 13:14, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :I don't remember a cartridge being ejected when Ezri fired the weapon. It could be possible that the spent cartridge is cycled through the clip. This would make the rifle ambidextrous. There are precidents in real-world weapons tech that would lend credence to this. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 13:22, 7 August 2008 (UTC) What? You stated that it is IMPOSSIBLE to use real-world firearms if you shoot from left hand. Well - I am left-handed and I had encountered virtually no trouble in firing the AK-74 :It's much more likely that a 24th-century firearm uses caseless ammunition. 03:26, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm not sure we saw a complete cartridge at all. We certainly saw the bullet and then we saw Ezri clip on a magazine, but I don't think we saw how they charged the weapon at all. They didn't look for the case, or even scan for powder residue (I'm sure DS9's internal sensors could cope), so that suggests that there is some reason for this. ::Incidentally, don't try to fire an SA-80 left-handed unless you want a facefull of spent cartridges.--Indefatigable 22:33, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Eyeful, more accurately. --